


Emile's Birthday

by the_duke_of_deodorant



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_duke_of_deodorant/pseuds/the_duke_of_deodorant
Summary: For Picani’s birthday thing: Perhaps Emile comes home after a tough session, maybe he’s a little emotionally worn down or tired. He steps through the dark doorway, takes off his coat, and suddenly all the lights turn on and Remy and all the cartoon therapy and/or sanders sides people are there, with presents and a giant Disney themed cake and suddenly the day seems much less tough.Ahhhh this ask made me smile so much!!Have some Remile/sides fluff :)
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Emile's Birthday

Roman and Remy worked together on the cake. Roman had the vision- a red cake with pink and blue tropical flowers and green palm tree leaves, with a mold of Stitch sitting at the top and _Happy Birthday Emile_ written in pink cursive letters, and with that a bunch of fluffy blue cupcakes surrounding it. Remy had the ability to put it together. Although he hadn’t done anything fancy for weddings or anything like that he liked making cakes for fun and had a lot of practice with it. Remy had his hair pinned back behind his ear and sunglasses sitting on the counter across the kitchen in the middle of their mess. The light strained his eyes, but he could see what he was doing better. He couldn’t risk messing up something like this. 

Patton, Logan, and Virgil helped with decorations. Red, green, pink, and blue balloons lined the walls to match the Lilo and Stitch themed party (Emile’s _favorite_ movie which all of them have seen at least 500 times. A Lilo and Stitch themed party seemed obvious) Virgil let Patton sit on his shoulders to help reach the ceiling as Logan blew up balloons and passed them to Patton so he could tape it up there. Disney music was playing through a small speaker in the kitchen, which happened to be playing Frozen at the moment. Remy’s favorite movie, although he would never want to admit it. After watching it with the sides the music was all he could listen to, and he even got Emile to watch it with him a few times as payback for all the times he was dragged into movie nights. Remy could never admit he could reach the same high notes Elsa could in her songs, even if Emile had heard him once or twice. 

All of this while Emile locked himself in the bathroom across from his office with shaking hands. 

He knew not to get himself emotionally involved with his patient’s problems. Remy reminded him if he kept doing that his whole career would become exhausting, but he couldn't help it. Emile sat against the wall and blew into the hand covering his mouth until his breathing was normal again. His glasses sat on the tiled floor next to him until he was calm enough to put them on again and his vision was no longer blurred with tears. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He wanted to be calm. He wanted to live his normal life without problems that weren’t his own constantly wrapped around his mind. Especially today. Today of all days was the one that pushed him past his limit. 

Emile was hesitant to open the door to the apartment. Of course the sides would see him. They would want to see him on his birthday and they wouldn’t want to see him… _like this._ His face wasn’t red anymore, so he could easily fake a smile and suck it up for a few hours. It would all be okay. 

When the door handle moved Logan raced to turn the light off. Patton practically fell off Virgil’s shoulders and Roman and Remy raced away from their mostly-finished display to hide behind the couch with everyone else. Remy watched the man walk through the door and begin to slide off his count. For the split second it was dark he looked exhausted. Before he could think any more of it the lights turned on and everyone jumped out from behind the couch. 

Emile’s face lit up with a genuine smile. 

Remy was the first one to be stuck inside of one of Emile’s excited hugs. Emile hid his smile inside Remy’s jacket as his hold got tighter, and Remy started to run his fingers through Emile’s hair when the hug held on for a little longer than what he thought it would. Remy and the sides shared the same smile Picani did. 


End file.
